


Yes, Sir

by bongjaehyunz



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjaehyunz/pseuds/bongjaehyunz





	Yes, Sir

Jaehyun made sure his tie was perfectly in place before he entered the office building. His boss wasn’t one who cared about appearance and being proper at work, but it didn’t stop Jaehyun from making sure that he always looked his best. 

 

Jaehyun was clad in his usual white dress shirt and pants, accompanied by a sleek black tie. His hair was gelled up, exposing his forehead in full glory. His colleagues from other departments ogled at him as usual, he was probably everyone’s eye-candy. “Jaehyun! Looking good!” A senior staff from the finance department gave him a pat on the back before dashing for the lift. “C’mon, you don’t want to be late.” He held the door open, the friendly faces in the lift greeting Jaehyun as he stepped in.

 

“CEO Kim made it to the headlines again, he’s really the best.” Someone started in the lift, which was followed by the constant chatter of how the CEO was amazing and excelled in whatever he was doing. Jaehyun was swelling with pride, of course he’s the best.

 

Jaehyun made his usual trip to the pantry before heading to his work station, a beautifully decorated space right outside the CEO’s office. Jaehyun worked as the secretary for the CEO, and had been doing so for the past three years. Despite Jaehyun’s wish to keep things strictly professional at work, he ultimately fell prey to his boss’s advances.

 

Jibeom was known to be the youngest CEO in the region, he was friendly to all and made his number one priority his employee’s well-being, which made him really well-loved. “Mr Bong, come in to my office, I need some help.” Jibeom spoke through the intercom system, his voice sweet as usual, feeding the butterflies in Jaehyun’s stomach. 

 

Jaehyun knocked twice on Jibeom’s door, before opening it slightly and poking his head in, “You called for me?” 

 

Jibeom looked up from his stack of documents, his glasses resting on the tip of his nose. He looked cute, Jaehyun thought, so so cute. Jaehyun bit his lip before he could break out into the goofiest smile, “You need help?”

 

Jibeom nodded and gestured for Jaehyun to get nearer. Jaehyun checked his surroundings carefully before making his way into the huge office. Jibeom chuckled as he watched Jaehyun’s every move, “What are you doing? There’s nothing wrong with the secretary entering the CEO’s office right? Why do you act like we’re about to have the biggest make out session of all time?” He wriggled his eyebrow suggestively, stopping Jaehyun abruptly in his tracks as he shushed Jibeom. “Don’t say these kind of things here! Someone might hear you!”

 

Jibeom sighed and shook his head, a smile hung on his face, “You’re so cute when you panic like that... It’s also so distracting when you’re cute like this...how am I going to work if you're in here with me?" Jaehyun rolled his eyes, Jibeom was the smartest person he knew, but he could also be so silly, "Then why did you ask me to come into your office?"

 

Jibeom sighed again, "It's so hard to manage such a big company...I've been going through the documents for the past 15 minutes, and it's just so hard! I think I need a motivation..." He smirked and Jaehyun could just hear the playfulness from his tone. "What do you need?" Jaehyun walked towards Jibeom's desk, going close enough that he was standing right beside Jibeom. 

 

Jibeom angled his face, cheek facing Jaehyun, “You know what I want.” Jaehyun’s heart was gushing with love for his boyfriend-slash-boss, but he was really particular about keeping things professional. “Jibeom.. you know we can’t do this at work! You promised!” Jaehyun nudged Jibeom’s shoulder slightly, feeling a little bad about rejecting him. 

 

Jibeom turned around quickly and held Jaehyun in place, his lips turning into a pout he knew Jaehyun could never refuse, it was always Jibeom’s triumph card. “Jae~hyun~ie~” Jibeom whined like a 5-year-old, turning his chair from side to side, “Jaehyunie~ Jibeomie is feeling very stressed out, can’t he just get a peck on the cheek?”

 

Jaehyun wondered if there was anyone in the world who could say no to this Jibeom, he was sure the answer would be no, no such person could possibly exist. Jaehyun’s shoulders drooped like his resolve that came crumbling down, “Fine, just one kiss... you have to go back to work after that, alright?” Jaehyun looked at Jibeom in the eye as he bent down a little lower, “Just one kiss!”

 

Jaehyun leaned in slowly, closing his eyes and preparing to give his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. Jibeom stopped him at the very moment before his lips could touch Jibeom, he wrapped his long slender fingers around Jaehyun’s neck and turned to face him straight on. “I love you.” Jibeom leaned in and pressed his lips against Jaehyun’s, kissing him hard. 

 

Jaehyun’s eyes were wide and surprised, but he found himself kissing Jibeom back before he could stop himself, “Jibeom-ah...” Jaehyun muttered against Jibeom’s lips, his deep husky voice driving Jibeom crazier than ever. “Baby, you shouldn’t say my name like that...if you aren’t ready for what’s to come next...” Jibeom slowly stood up from his chair, while making sure that his lips never left Jaehyun’s. 

 

Jaehyun could sense that sexual tension in the room was immediately heightened, he had to stop Jibeom there and then, before things developed beyond control. “J-Jibeom-ah... We can’t do this...We can’t do this here, let’s wait until at night alright? I’ll go to your place...” Jaehyun was panting when he finally managed to pushed Jibeom away, focusing using as little strength as he could in order to not hurt Jibeom’s feelings. He wanted whatever Jibeom did, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it in the office, not when he knew his colleagues were right outside. “Jibeomie?” Jaehyun placed a finger below Jibeom’s chin and pushed his head up a little so he could meet Jibeom’s eyes, “Tonight?” Jaehyun tried his best to wink, his failed attempt eliciting fits of giggles from Jibeom. “Fine...”

—

 

It was 15 minutes past office hours, Jaehyun was getting ready to pack up and head home, but was stopped by Jibeom’s voice coming through the intercom system. “Mr Bong, get in here.” 

 

Jaehyun sighed and glanced at his watch, he had wanted to take a bath after getting him and get ready for the night he had planned with Jibeom, but now it seemed like his evening wouldn’t go as he hoped. Now that the office was empty, Jaehyun walked into Jibeom’s office without worrying, “Yes?” 

 

“Close the door behind you.” Jibeom’s cute voice and impersonation was gone, it was replaced by the cold demeanour, one that Jaehyun only saw during business meetings and presentations. As usual, Jibeom’s tie was loose and his first button was undone, his sleeves weren’t cuffed and his hair was in a mess, “It’s too much.” 

 

Jaehyun cocked his head to the side a little, confused, “What’s too much?” He gulped, a little wary of Jibeom’s current state. Even with Jibeom’s gaze alone, he looked like he could eat Jaehyun alive.

 

Jibeom knew Jaehyun was innocent, which was part of the reason why he adored him so much, but sometimes Jaehyun was so clueless it drove Jibeom to the brink of sanity. “You’re too much. You. Bong Jaehyun. Just because I said I could wait until at night, it didn’t mean that you could just keep walking around in the tightest pants you have, do you have any idea what that does to me?”

 

Jaehyun shook his head slowly, “All my pants are like this... and you’ve never said anything about it before...?” 

 

There. There it was again. One of those moments Jibeom swore could be the death of him. “Oh god, Jaehyun. Just bend over the table so I can take you right now.” He walked towards Jaehyun, but with every two steps he took, Jaehyun took one backwards. Right until Jibeom had Jaehyun cornered against the door, with all his escape routes cut off.

 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened, it was some time since he had heard such sexualised words from Jibeom, “R-Right here...? B-But we’re still at work...” 

 

There was something dark in Jibeom’s eyes, the cute guy from the afternoon was nowhere to be found, only to be replaced by this guy who was hungry with lust. “C’mon, nobody’s here, office hours are over, nobody will catch us.” Jibeom pulled Jaehyun in close by the wrist, whispering in his ear, “Plus my walls are sound-proof, you don’t have to worry about people hearing you when you scream my name.” 

 

Jaehyun was red. He could feel his face burning up, all the way to his ears, the heat was almost unbearable. “Jibeom...” Jaehyun’s worried look made Jibeom sigh, “You don’t want to do it? I just thought...I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me... it’s alright I’ll just see you at night then.” Jibeom caressed Jaehyun’s hand with his thumb, going over the pretty network of veins over and over again. 

 

“N-No! I-I just... I want to make you feel good too... I’ve seen you stressing out the entire day and I’ve just been planning a dinner for us at night and then after that maybe we could... well you know...” Jaehyun bit his lip, he felt bad that he made Jibeom feel like he has pressured Jaehyun into doing something Jaehyun didn’t want to, but that wasn’t the case. Despite his innocent outlook, Jaehyun wanted it as much as Jibeom did. “I really want to make you feel good too...” 

 

Jibeom smiled, “I know... It’s just that.. ever since the day you stepped into this office, I’ve always wanted to take you right on my desk, and with your outfit today and all, today just seemed like the perfect time.” 

 

Jaehyun found Jibeom to be amazing, to be able to say such things without his face burning up and looking like an extra ripe tomato. He stared at Jibeom long and hard, he could see the weariness behind all the smiles, how hard Jibeom had worked to get to where he was. Now he just wanted to do something in return for the man he loves. 

 

The corner of Jaehyun’s lips turned up into a smirk, a hint of playfulness lingered at the corner of his eye, “Alright then. Call me a genie and consider your wish granted.” Jaehyun reached for Jibeom’s tie and pulled him in for a deep kiss on the lips. Jibeom took control of the situation almost immediately, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulder. He gently nibbled on Jaehyun’s lower lip, requesting for access which Jaehyun granted instantly. Jibeom explored everywhere he could with his tongue while Jaehyun busied himself with unbuttoning Jibeom’s dress shirt. 

 

Jibeom slowly guided the two of them towards his desk, reaching over and pushing everything off. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” Jibeom whispered against Jaehyun’s lips, grinning like a teenager. There were times when it was hard to take Jibeom seriously, and this was definitely one of the times. Jaehyun was thankful that his job as a secretary trained him to be a fast worker, by the time Jibeom carried him onto his desk, the both of them were already topless. 

 

“You look so good.” Jibeom licked his lips, gently pushing Jaehyun’s shoulder, guiding him to lean down on his back. “I’ll take care of it from here onwards... but thank you, my genie.” He gave Jaehyun a light peck on the forehead, before he lowered himself until Jaehyun could barely see him. 

 

Jaehyun heard a loud sound, like the sound of fabric being torn apart. He looked southwards and found that Jibeom had removed Jaehyun’s pants the unconventional way, without even going through with the buttons and zip, he tore them apart and stripped it off of Jaehyun, including the blue underwear he had on. Jaehyun had never felt this cold in Jibeom’s office, well, he figured it was because it was the first time he was naked in there. 

 

Jibeom reached for Jaehyun’s cock immediately when it was freed, he could see that Jaehyun wasn’t lying about wanting to please Jibeom too, by the way he always already rock-hard before Jibeom started pumping his length. Jaehyun let out a soft whine, a sound that Jibeom was sure was solely made to drive him crazy. Jibeom rubbed his thumb along Jaehyun’s slit, causing the latter to arch his back so high up Jibeom had to push him back down against the desk. Jibeom used the beads of precum formed at the head of Jaehyun’s cock as a lubricant as he started pumping harder and faster. 

 

Jaehyun’s shy whines had developed into sexy moans and Jibeom’s name also hung on his lips like a prayer. Jaehyun closed his eyes, it had barely been a few minutes but Jaehyun could feel that he was getting near. “J-Jibeom... go faster...” Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he clenched his fist, the immense pleasure down there setting his heart and mind to a state of over-drive. 

 

Jibeom knew the signs of when Jaehyun was about to reach his climax, but he wasn’t about to let the older man have his release, not so soon. Jibeom released his grip on Jaehyun’s cock just before Jaehyun could come, causing the latter to throw daggers at him with his glares. “What the hell? You can’t just do that! It’s not fair!” 

 

Jibeom chuckled, “I’m your boss, Jaehyun, I’ll do what I want. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’ll have the time of your life tonight.” Jibeom unbuckled his own belt and dropped his pants all the way to his ankles, before stepping out of it. Jaehyun let out a whimper as Jibeom teased him, tracing a finger from the base of his cock to the tip which looked so painfully red, with pre-cum still oozing out of it. “Jaehyun, you look really beautiful from this angle, but I really want to fuck you from behind... you think I could do that?” Jibeom asked so politely Jaehyun didn’t see a reason why he would have to say no. 

 

Jaehyun nodded as he slowly got off the desk, turned around and gripped it by the sides as he bent over. Jibeom swore that one of these days, he could probably get off from just the sight of Jaehyun himself. “Baby... I’m so sorry I don’t have any lubricant... could you just suck on this for me?” Jibeom reached over from behind and position his index and middle fingers at the entrance of Jaehyun’s mouth. 

 

Jaehyun shuddered at the thought of how dirty and inappropriate the both of them were being, but the thought of Jibeom fucking into him with those long fingers of him got him going. Jaehyun took those fingers into his mouth, sucking on it so hard Jibeom couldn’t help but imagine those pretty lips wrapped around his cock instead.  “Alright, Jaehyun... that should be enough...” Jibeom’s fingers were now slick with Jaehyun’s saliva, just how he needed them to be. 

 

Jaehyun didn’t know how long he was staring into space until Jibeom thrust a wet and cold finger into his hole without warning, causing him to gasp in shock. Jibeom froze, “D-Did it hurt? I’m so sorry, oh god... Did I hurt you?”

 

Jaehyun clenched his fist as he spoke through gritted teeth, “It’s fine, I was just surprised... Keep going, it feels good.” Jibeom heaved a sigh of relief, he begun thrusting his finger in and out of Jaehyun, adding another one when he was sure Jaehyun could take it. Jibeom started to scissor his fingers that were in Jaehyun, occasionally scrapping past the spot that made Jaehyun throw his head back and let out the loudest and sexiest moan. “R-Right there...” Jaehyun keened as Jibeom took note of his request and prodded at his prostate. Jaehyun bit his lip as he saw his pre-cum dripping onto the carpet below the both of them, feeling guilty that he stained it. 

 

Jibeom could tell his worries even without looking at him, “Don’t worry, I’ve scheduled for a change of my carpet. Feel free to come all over it.” Sometimes Jaehyun was amazed at how Jibeom could be so all-knowing. 

 

Jaehyun hummed as Jibeom continued attacking that sensitive spot, “Hnng... Jibeom... it feels so good...” 

 

Just before Jaehyun could come, Jibeom pulled his fingers out. Jaehyun groaned at the suddenly unfamiliar sense of emptiness, “Ugh...? Jibeom? You can’t keep edging me like this... Just let me come...” The knots in Jaehyun’s abdomen were urging to be undone. 

 

Jaehyun heard Jibeom reach over and open a drawer, followed by the sound of something being torn open. “Do I want to know why you’d have a condom in your drawer in your office?” Jaehyun narrowed his eyes. Jibeom giggled, he could smell the jealous, “Don’t worry, it’s all for you, only you.” 

 

Jibeom leaned against Jaehyun’s their bare bodies almost forming one because of their close proximity. He intertwined his fingers with Jaehyun’s which was spread out on the desk. Jibeom used his other free hand to guide the head of his cock towards Jaehyun’s entrance, “Baby... it could hurt a little... tell me if it’s too much alright?” 

 

“Hng... just fuck me already, Kim Jibeom...” Jaehyun closed his eyes, ready for whatever that was to come. If that’s what you want. Jibeom gave no mercy as he slammed his cock into Jaehyun, his free hand gripping Jaehyun’s waist, steadying him. Jaehyun let out a sharp cry, perhaps he wasn’t ready for such a brutal attack, but the pleasure he was feeling made the pain seem all so insignificant. 

 

The sound of their skin slapping just turned Jibeom on even more, with each thrust even more powerful than the previous one. It took him a couple of minutes to find Jaehyun’s sweet spot, which he drives into relentlessly, fueled on by Jaehyun’s beautiful moans. “J-Jibeom-ah... Ah.... J-Jibeom.... it feels so good... harder...” 

 

Jibeom loved the way his name just rolled off Jaehyun’s tongue. Jaehyun’s grip on the edge of the desk was so hard his knuckles turned white, he didn’t give in, but he could feel his entire body shaking as Jibeom thrusted into him, mercilessly. Jaehyun dropped his head lower, his moans turning increasingly breathless and choppy. “Jibeom... J-Jibeom...I think I’m going to come soon...” He clenched on Jibeom so tightly the latter groaned, “Fuck... Jaehyun... how can you still be so tight after all the times we did this?”

 

“Jibeom-ah... I want to come so badly... could you... could you touch me...?” Jaehyun asked, obviously embarrassed as his face heated up again. Jibeom bit his ear softly and whispered, “Anything for you baby...” Jibeom slowly reached for Jaehyun’s cock, rubbing it so slowly it was almost torturous. “You can come anytime you want... just come in my hand...” 

 

“Jibeom... I love you.. but if you don’t move your hand faster, I swear I’ll just do it myself...” It wasn’t that Jaehyun was impatient, it was just that the heat in his lower region was almost to much to bear. Jibeom took note of it and pumped faster. 

 

He could almost point out the moment Jaehyun lost control of his body, all he could see was white as he came all over Jibeom’s hand, some of his cum even landing on the carpet and Jibeom’s desk. Jaehyun’s cries sounded so dirty Jibeom picked up his speed as he pounded into him. As Jibeom milked Jaehyun through his orgasm, the latter clenched so tightly on his cock, it didn’t take long before Jibeom reached his climax himself. 

 

“Hng... Jaehyun...” Jibeom moaned and cried out his boyfriend’s name over and over again as he released himself. He slowly pulled out from Jaehyun and helped him stand up straight. Jaehyun looked to the floor and frowned as he saw the tragic state his pants were in, “How am I supposed to get out of here without wearing any pants?” 

 

Jibeom wriggled his eyebrows, “I could just stare at your bare ass the whole day, it doesn’t bother me.” Jaehyun raised his hand and punched Jibeom in the shoulder lightly, “I’m being serious here.”

 

“So am I!” Jibeom feigned ignorance, “But fine, I have a couple of spare pants you can just wear.” 

 

“Once again, do I want to know why you have a couple of spare pants lying around in your office?” Jaehyun raised his eyebrow and crossed his arm in front of his chest. Jibeom shrugged, “After the time I spilt some hot cocoa on my pants, I decided to just bring some spare, who knows when I’ll need it!”

 

Jaehyun sighed. There he goes again. Making Jaehyun wonder how he got to be in that position he was in, because sometimes all Jaehyun could see was that teenager he fell in love with those years back, and it always seemed like he never really grew up.


End file.
